A Cold Hand
by cup-of-coffee-with-Loki
Summary: Harriet Lily Potter escapes to New York when she realizes her never ending life isn't going anywhere. Loki Laufeyson, as punishment by Odin for attempting to rule Midgard, must stay on Earth in his original form. The two damaged souls meet unexpectedly, will a bond be made between the two? fem!Harry/Loki Harry/Loki rated T
1. Prologue

**A Cold Hand**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter and The Avengers/Thor.

**Summary: **Harriet Lily Potter escapes to New York when she realizes her never ending life isn't going anywhere. Loki Laufeyson, as punishment by Odin for attempting to rule Midgard, must stay on Earth in his original form. The two damaged souls meet unexpectedly, will a bond be made between the two?

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Suicidal thoughts, cursing, mentions of torture, death and child abuse, fem!Harry.

**Pairing: **fem!Harry/Loki

* * *

_Prologue _

* * *

Thin, pale arms wrapped around the body the appendages belonged to, a sigh escaped the mouth of a young girl, around the age seventeen. She blended in with the bustling people of New York on the sidewalk, wearing tight jeans, boots, a t-shirt under a black jacket and a grey ski hat. The young girl trudged through the two inch snow that was slowly building up and against the by-passers of New York, delicate snowflakes slowly caught in her dark black hair.

Harriet stopped walking in the middle of the crowd of citizens, she sighed once more and watched the wisps of her breath curl in the air and fade languidly. She looked around the huge city, taking it all in, and continued walking without any haste. The witch would stay here, but for how long? She would work until someone noticed her not ageing, than she would move away to a different, constantly moving and never staying in one place, never making any friends, not having a family. What was she to do?

The raven haired witch knew Ron and Hermione were scared, scared of her, or scared _for _her, she wasn't sure of. She shivered and looked around the crowd of people weakly. _She _was scared, though she would deny it. If anyone except those she trusted with her useless life found out that she became immortal would lock her up, either for being to powerful, or because she was a strange _freak. _Just thinking about that she would have to go though all of the pain of losing her friends again, Hermione, Ron, George, her little Teddy, made her chest squeeze painfully.

She clenched her pale cold hands. _No_, she thought _don't think about it. It doesn't matter anymore. Just forget. It doesn't matter. It never will matter._

Harriet continued walking.


	2. Chapter 1: Unstable

**A Cold Hand**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter and The Avengers/Thor.

**Summary: **Harriet Lily Potter escapes to New York when she realizes her never ending life isn't going anywhere. Loki Laufeyson, as punishment by Odin for attempting to rule Midgard, must stay on Earth in his original form. The two damaged souls meet unexpectedly, will a bond between the two?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **Suicidal thoughts, cursing, mentions of torture, death, and child abuse, fem!Harry.

**a/n: **This is my new story, if you haven't realized I love Loki and Tom Hiddleston (who doesn't?). I want to thank everyone who read the prologue!To the guest(s) who reviewed, I really appreciated it, and it was really helpful for me. I was nervous when I first started to write this because I thought I put too much commas in. I had to go back a bunch of times and change it and add more sentences to make it look right. Review what you want to happen, and give me some ideas! So thank you all so far!

* * *

_Unstable_

* * *

Thor was worried. The Allfather had banished had banished his youngest son. The god of thunder might look brainless and dense, but he knew the problem in his father's decision. The blond wondered what his father was thinking, how would banishing Loki, who was very much unstable and could hurt anyone in a fit of rage, teach his younger brother a lesson? He was worried for both his brother, and the human who found him in the state he had been reduced to. He still loved his brother, even if they were not related by blood, or that Loki wasn't Asgardian, and that he had tried to kill Thor on many occasions...

But Thor loved his younger brother. If he could go back and redo the past, if only he head been nicer to him and treated him equally, he would take that chance in a heartbeat. The burly man regrets everything he's done to his brother, but he did try to help him when the older matured somewhat.

It wasn't until after the trial did Thor find out about the real punishment for Loki.

* * *

Rain boots hastily stomped through streams of rain on the rough concrete sidewalk, wind whipping around and blowing anything in it's course, slim hands, shoved inside pockets, trembled in the harsh weather. A pale, raven haired woman with her hair pulled back ran under a dripping awning. Harry shivered and drew her hood up over her soaked head and looked around. Not a lot of people were on the streets at this time, surprisingly, it was past midnight and the rain pouring down was not uncommon, it was early Spring and the rain was nonstop. The few people that were out on the sidewalks were practically scrambling to get inside or under something to shield themselves from the rain.

Harry continued to walk quickly up the concrete until she heard a noise in an alley. Her hand subconsciously went to a hidden holster holding her wand, green eyes narrowed toward the darkness surrounding the alley. She slowly inched her way toward the noise, her "saving people" tendency had never stopped, even if it was years after the war.

There was barely anymore damage after the alien attack on Manhattan, luckily Harry had fled the city during that time after helping as many people as she could. She felt selfish after that, she couldn't die, but she just let these muggles go unprotected while the alien creature thingys attacked and killed them.

The witch saw a faint outline of someone hunched over. "Do you need help? Are you in pain?"

She thought it was pretty stupid to ask, he could be a drug dealer, a murderer, but why should she care? She wouldn't die. Harry's thoughts were cut off when the shadow straightened and she could see how tall they were, the stranger seemed to be male, obviously, because she could see broad shoulders, a flat chest, and they were taller than any human female she's ever seen. The male was shorter than Hagrid, just over six feet tall and towering over her. As petite as she was, she was not exactly short, it seemed that the top of her head just past his shoulder by inches, but she could not see his face. The only thing Harry could see was the tall outline of him and... _red eyes_?

She blinked. "Um, do you need help?" she repeated quietly, as to not attract anyone to the situation. She wasn't sure if she was actually seeing the piercing red eyes analyzing her, but she was sure she saw the eyes shift to where her wand was. She tensed and gripped her wand tighter. The raven haired woman waited patiently, still tense, and kept her staring match with the red eyed stranger. After two minutes she was starting to get annoyed. "Are you going to answer me, or ar-"

"You have magic."

The voice startled her and made her step back. "W-what?" _Well fuck, how the hell did he know that? _

The man stepped forward into the light and Harry could finally see his face. She gasped and her eyes widened. His skin... it was _blue_ and had markings on it! His eyes were an even brighter red than she saw, and his hair was just as black as hers. Even if he didn't look human at all, he was quite handsome. The blue man was wearing green, gold and black armor that would have seemed powerful and intimidating if the leather wasn't scratched, dented, tattered, and slightly bloody. In her opinion he sort of looked like that man who led the alien attack. He reached his hand out as if to grab her forearm but it coiled back. His lips drew back and he snarled in pain, he stumbled forward and groaned. Harry grasped his shoulders so he wouldn't fall, but hissed sharply at the biting coldness that seemed to seep through his tattered, armored clothing.

She was going to ask what his name was and what happened to him when his lava red eyes were covered by his bright blue eyelids. She couldn't leave him here where anyone could find him, she wouldn't let that happen to him. Especially when she can see what he actually look like, half-giants and many other creatures were frowned upon in the wizarding world, and that was coming from a community that had unicorns and fairies. How would muggles react to a freezing cold, injured, blue man with red eyes? Not well at all, she could assume, the government would lock him up and experiment on the man, she knew how that felt, in the war all those years ago she would be tortured, both mentally and physically.

Without another thought or second glance around the area she apparated to a small house on the outskirts of New York City.

Harriet Lily Potter was a fairly normal person in her opinion. Well, if you don't count the fact that she was a witch, and that she killed a dark lord, _and_ that she can't die whatsoever... At first glance she seems to be a normal teenager, just a young seventeen year old girl with black hair and bright green eyes. But inside of her, pain and agony had manifested itself inside of her, her past just as dark as the night sky.

She had depression. Three years after the war, right on the anniversary of the final battle, was when she finally started to become undone. Harry was one of the most powerful witches in history, and her, along with many other witches and wizards, thought that she would do wonderfully as an auror. She had only been an officer for two years, one year after the war did she and her friends realize she wasn't aging. Only aging a year wasn't that big of a deal and didn't change someones appearance much, but while Ron and Hermione started growing two more inches and she was not, she started to worry. That was not the only thing she realized. There was a tattoo that appeared on the back of her neck, that all too familiar triangle, the Deathly Hallows symbol...

She had felt like a burden to them all, dragging them down into the abyss of darkness and pity Harriet had forced herself into after the war. As many times as her friends, even the Weasleys, had told her that it wasn't true and she wasn't a burden to them and that everything was going to be okay _but it never was_. Hermione had done some research, and with some time, Harriet knew she wasn't going to die. She would never get to see her family, she would have to watch her friends die, she wouldn't get married and have a family like she always wanted._ Merlin, why is it always me?_ She had continuously thought to herself while she locked herself up in Grimmuald Place.

Harry couldn't be an auror forever, she desperately needed to get away from the wizarding world. They would hunt her down if they found out, lock her up and never let her see the sun. But at the same time she just felt like giving up, that she didn't want to see the sun anymore, she didn't want to get out of bed and visit Teddy, or go on a mission or do anything. She honestly thought that her life was worthless, she hoped she could end it, that what Hermione told her wasn't true at all, it was just a sick joke, maybe a nightmare? She tried to end it, but it only led to her waking up on the floor of the washroom with an empty bottle of pills less then three feet away from her.

When she left she had decided not to keep in contact with Ron and Hermione or anyone from the wizarding world. She thought she really needed to stop putting so much pressure on them, it would hurt them all. If Harry cut all contact with them then they wouldn't get hurt, she had told them that she was leaving, probably never to come back, and they protested, in the end, she had to apparate away before they could grab her make her see reason. Even though she didn't keep in contact with her former best friends, she still found out that they had gotten married and had two children, Rose as their oldest and their youngest a boy named Hugo.

But when she saw this man, even if he did look intimidating, she could see pathetic hopelessness just in his posture. The way his shoulders had been hunched when she first caught sight of him in the alley, his clothes tattered and bloody...

She apparated in her guest bedroom which held potions in cabinets that were resting against the plain walls. Harriet grasped his freezing forearms and set him on the bed, she levitated his legs so they rested comfortably on the bed and tore of his plated armor, which proved difficult, so she was forced to use magic to get rid of the gold plating. She dumped all of his clothing on the floor by the foot of her spare bed. The witch waved her hand and a black t-shirt and sweatpants appeared on the blue man.

She took her wand out and waved it over the blue man, the diagnoses her magic made was severe bruising, two cracked ribs and minor internal bleeding. She briskly walked to the far wall of the room to a cabinet and opening one of the wooden doors. She took out a brightly colored potion and walked quickly back to the blue skinned and red eyed man. She lifted his torso up and forced the potion to spill in his mouth, the potion slipped in better than she thought, but their were tiny droplets on the corner of his blue lips. She threw a thick, cream covered blanket on him, placed a durable ward on the room and spared the strange man with one more glance before shutting the door and walking away.

* * *

Blue eye lids slipped open slowly, revealing vibrant red eyes.

The god weakly lifted his hand and hovered the blue appendage in front his face. Loki's red eyes widened when he saw that his hand was _blue._ His red eyes narrowed and he let out a series of sharp hisses through his teeth, he knew who did this.

_Odin._

So, the old fool made this his punishment? Banish him to Midgard with these revolting mortals, leave him stranded without medical care, and keep him stuck in his Frost Giant form? And where was he? The only thing Loki could remember was that he painfully hit the concrete ground and lost consciousness. But another thing happened, a woman, with stunning green eyes staring at him, of all people, in concern. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that he noticed about her, it was her magical signature, magic was literally rolling off her in wispy waves and swirls, the god could easily tell she was very powerful. But he pondered about where she came from, were their more of her, how did she find him?

He flicked his wrist to try and get the thick blanket off his cold form. When nothing happened, not even the slightest movement indicating that Loki had tried to use magic to get the cloth off his blue form, Loki gritted his teeth. That fool, that liar got rid of his magic, too!

Before Loki could even sit up or be aware of his surroundings, the door opened to reveal the woman who he had saw in the alley. She looked surprised that he was awake, but she quickly walked over to him and cocked her head to the side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Loki's lips pulled back and he snarled once again in her direction, ignoring her question. The young woman barely flinched. "Where am I, mortal?" he asked harshly.

The witch raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Loki was getting irritated, even if she did make some of the pain and irritation go away, she should at least tell him where she took him and what her intentions for him were. "Don't be so rude, I saved your life." she said. Loki's red eyes narrowed even further, he didn't trust her.

"Why would I need help from a disgusting mortal such as yourself?"

Harriet decided that he was very much like the Malfoys. Maybe a little too much.

"Well, considering you collapsed, and you're in New York, _and_ you're blue with red eyes, I thought it would be best if you weren't in the middle of America's most populated city. You're very lucky I was the one to find you and not someone who would have reported you, you'd be a lab rat." she told him.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I never said you had to trust me," she smirked.

Loki scowled.

"Stop brooding, I need to see if you need another dose of medicine," she turned her back to him and strode away from him to a cabinet that was against one of the walls. She opened one of the doors and pulled out a vial that had a thick colorful liquid in it. She walked back to him and looked at him in concentration for a few seconds, she shook her head as if to clear the thoughts out of her head. "Are you in any pain? If you are I can help you with this," At that she held up the vial and shook it lightly.

The blue man's lip curled. "Why should I tell you?"

The witch gave an exasperated sigh and tilted her head back, staring at the plain white ceiling.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

**a/n:** I'm pretty sure the chapters will be longer than this one, but I'm going through a lot at the moment, which is probably the most overused saying on here. But, to everyone who favorited, followed, and review, thank you all and I hope you like this chapter! I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out, and if you think something should happened, review and/or PM suggestions and I might just include it! Again, thank you so much, I didn't expect all of those favorites and follows! I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.

**Posted:** 4-22-14


	3. Chapter 2: Difficulties

**A Cold Hand **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter and The Avengers/Thor.

**Summary: **Harriet Lily Potter escapes to New York when she realizes her never ending life isn't going anywhere. Loki Laufeyson, as punishment by Odin for attempting to rule Midgard, must stay on Earth in his original form. The two damaged souls meet unexpectedly, will a bond be made between the two?

**Rated: **T

**Warnings:** Suicidal thoughts, cursing, mentions of torture, death, and child abuse, fem!Harry.

**Pairing: **fem!Harry/Loki.

**a/n: **Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Also, thank you for everything you guys have said! Now, I'm going to respond to some of your questions/reviews because I thought some of them were hilarious.

**Alice: **I haven't really thought about it that much, but I'm pretty sure I'll be keeping Loki in his frost giant form, even if that does seem so cruel. And, how ironic, when I first thought of writing this my first thought was Beauty and the Beast! Also, it is irony that Loki did call her mortal, I can't wait to type his reaction...

**ptl4ever419: **Wink wink nudge nudge... ;P

**Guest: **Yes Odin was pretty cruel but you'll see why I made him do it. If anything I feel kinda cruel for doing that to my precious Loki...

**Moon's Lullaby: **I just go with the flow, but Harriet will try to help Loki look normal.

**Extended Experience: **You literally sound just like best friend, and yes, that would be exactly what I want... how did you know?

**purple sky always:** If you can't believe it, it is also difficult for me to now let Loki have his magic in this story, and I also don't know when, or even how, Odin is going to give his magic back to him. I also don't even know how he took it in the first place :O

**Nayami-Chan: **Thank you! And those conversations would be very amusing...

**Shadow-the-Knight: **Oh, I try...

* * *

_Difficulties_

* * *

_"STOP!"_

_Silence, a pause-_

_"Am I cursed?"_

_"No." Odin answered calmly. _

_"What am I?" the black haired god rasped, staring blankly at the glowing blue casket resting on a tall stand in front of him. _

_"You are my son."_

_Loki dropped his arms from the Casket of Ancient Winters. He slowly turned around to face the king of Asgard, his red eyes looked straight at him, blue skin chilled and freezing at the touch. Once he was fully turned to Odin the blue on his aristocratic face slowly faded away._

_"What more than that?" the prince asked plainly. He lazily strode toward the older man, still talking."The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim, was it?" Loki looked up at Odin._

_The king hesitated. "No." he looked back at his son. "At the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."_

_Loki looked away. "Laufey's son..." he said numbly, Loki blinked and looked up at Odin. _

_"Yes." he said patiently. _

_"Why?" came the harsh reply. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"_

_"You were an innocent child..." _

_"No, you took me for a purpose, what was it?" his breathing was getting harder, his composure was falling._

_Odin didn't answer._

_"TELL ME!" he screamed, his breathing harsh and rattling from fear, his whole body trembling. _

_The one eyed man took a deep breath. "I thought we could unite our kingdoms someday. Bring about permanent peace, through you."_

_He stared. "What?" the younger man asked weakly. _

_"But those plans no longer matter." _

_Loki looked at him in horror. He was just a tool? Nothing more? "So I'm no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here until you might have use of me?" _

_"Why do you twist my words?"_

_"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?!"_

_"You're my son." Odin said, as if it would fix everything. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth." _

_Loki looked around rapidly in a panic. _

_"What? B-Because I-I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"_

_"No-"_

_"It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years." Loki spat. "Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could have never had a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" he screamed. He stepped closer to Odin, ignoring when the king nearly fell back. He sneered mentally but stopped when he reached his hand out as if to touch Loki's shoulder. Odin stumbled back onto the golden stairs and collapsed. Loki stared, he crouched down and hovered his hands over the prone figure of the king. He touched his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. _

_"Guards! Guards please help!"_

_This was all Odin's fault. If he hadn't treated Loki cruelly and acted like he actually cared for him, maybe none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't have attempted to take over Midgard, he wouldn't have been banished and reduced to form, pathetic, weak, and empty. Odin claimed their was a reason he sent him here, a purpose that would teach him a lesson. _

_Loki doubted he would ever learn his lesson here. _

* * *

Harriet summed up pretty quickly that the blue man she had healed was not completely stable. He was a handsome man, even with the blue skin and red eyes (in her opinion, it make him look attractively exotic), he had a short temper, and she still hadn't asked what his name was. But what urked her the most was the only thing he had said when she found him in the alley. _"You have magic."_

It left her mind for a few hours while she was talking to him (Harry informing him what happened and him ignoring her) and while she was treating him. How could he have possibly know she was a witch? Was she too obvious when she went to grab her wand? Maybe he was from the wizarding world, but he didn't look or seem like anything she has seen in her school textbooks from whats she could remember. Harry didn't feel any magic on him, there was literally no possible way for him to know.

She raised her arm, rubbed her temples, and sighed. She couldn't figure him out no matter how many times she tried, he was like an uncomplete, scattered puzzle. He ignored her, snapped at her and all she wanted to do was help him, but she also wanted to punch that smug, snarky grin he had on his face all the time right off.

Harry lowered her arm and opened the door leading to the room the man was in. She was carrying a tray of food for him to eat with her free hand, seeing as he probably hadn't eaten in hours or maybe days. His back was resting against the wooden headboard, his cold skin was still covered by the black sweats she had put on him. His blue head turned to her and he raised an elegant eyebrow in her direction, the corners in his lips curled up in a smirk, showing some of his sharp, white teeth.

"Are you hungry? I brought you food if you are," she said politely. Harry say down in the chair next to the bed. The man crossed his slightly muscled arms and looked at the food in her hands. She leaned forward and outstretched her arms and plopped the food gently on his lap, ignoring his bared teeth when she came close to him. She rolled her eyes at his attitude. She crossed her legs and laid her hands down on her right thigh. "So, since your now my patient," she started with an uneasy smile, "what's your name?"

The man stared at her with his red eyes. His eyes narrowed and a sigh escaped his blue lips. "I am Loki."

"Loki?" she raised her brow and snorted. "Like the norse god? What, were your parents norse fanatics or something?" She didn't mean to sound rude but it just came out like that. But when he told her his name something in the back of her mind tickled. He obviously wasn't a normal person, he was blue, and he even talked formally and properly, maybe that was how gods talked. She had thought his accent was odd, she considered that maybe it was an old British one? His parents were obviously, and most definitely, _not _norse god fans.

The man now named Loki have her a furious sneer. "No," he snarled. "I am a god."

"H-how nice..."

* * *

**a/n: **I am so sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. But, thank you all so much, I apologize if there are any mistakes, I just kinda rushed through this. If you want, PM me or review suggestions or pretty much anything you want to happen between these two love birds! Again, the next chapter will be much longer than this one, I promise!

**Posted: **5-6-14


End file.
